Someone like you
by Katsura13
Summary: One shot inspiré par la chanson d'Adèle "Someone like you"


- One shot inspiré par la chanson « someone like you » de Adèle

Someone like you…

**31 octobre 1981**

Il était là, seul dans sa petite maison triste, dans une ruelle triste, dans sa vie triste...là seul à cogiter encore et encore, à ruminer son passé à ce dire qu'il avait fait des erreurs...sans doute comme tout le monde, à ce dire qu'il aurait du faire autrement...sans doute comme tout le monde, à ce dire que c'était mieux avant...comme tout le monde...

Il décida qu'il devait parler, que ça devait sortir, que s'en était tout du silence, qu'il devait dire la vérité cette fois que tout devait être expliqué, que sans cela il n'avancerait pas dans la vie... Il sortit un parchemin neuf et vierge, une plume avec laquelle il aimait écrire, avec laquelle il indiquait les compositions de ses potions dans son grand grimoire en vue de faire découvrir au monde sorcier tout ce qu'il avait inventé, mijoté, découvert...

Il sortit son encre violette fétiche, celle qui lui rappelait les temps anciens de son enfance, à la foi si triste et si heureuse, le temps où il avait une amie, le temps ou son coeur était vivant. Là il commença à écrire comme si ça vie en dépendait.

_"J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais installée, que tu avais trouvé le bonheur avec lui et que tu es mariée maintenant. J'ai entendu dire que tes rêves étaient devenus réalités, je suppose qu'il t'a donné les choses que je ne t'ai pas donnés..."_

Il s'arrêta...le voilà entrain d 'hésiter, de réfléchir, devait elle savoir tout cela? Sans doute...devait- il lui dire tout cela? Sans doute aussi...avant qu'il soit trop tard pour tout, il le devait. Il s'arma de courage et continua d'écrire ce que lui dictait son coeur...

_"Tu sais comme le temps passe...hier c'était le meilleur de nos vies... On est né et on a grandis dans la brume d'été, liés par la surprise de nos jours heureux..."_

Il re-songea à ses grands yeux émeraudes, à son sourire mutin, à ses taches de son qui piquetaient son joli minois et aux reflets flamboyants de sa chevelure soyeuse qui sentait bon la cerise, comme elle était belle lorsqu'elle fuyait le jardin familial pour venir avec lui dégnomer le champ voisin, comme elle riait alors, comme ils étaient heureux...

_"Je déteste réapparaitre soudainement sans y être invité mais je ne pouvais pas rester éloigné, je ne pouvais pas vaincre ça... J'espère que tu verras mon visage et que tu te rappellera que pour moi ce n'est pas fini..."_

Pouvait-il dire cela? Sans doute pas, ce n'était pas bien mais il le devait il le sentait...il devait aussi adoucir son propos, elle ne devait pas se sentir coupable, il ne pouvait gâcher son bonheur...

_"Ne t'en fais pas...je trouverai quelqu'un comme toi! Je n'espère rien d'autre que le meilleur pour toi. Je t'avais suppliée de ne pas m'oublier...tu m'avais dit que tu te souviendrais...parfois l'amour dure, mais parfois c'est la douleur qui le remplace..."_

Ce qu'il écrivait lui paraissait si vrai, mais cela avait-il un sens? Cela semblait décousu, incohérent, surement que quiconque d'autre n'y aurait rien compris mais il savait qu'en lisant elle saurait...

_"Rien de comparable, pas d'inquiétudes ou de soucis...les regrets et les erreurs sont les souvenirs qu'on crées...qui aurait pu savoir à quel point ils auraient un gout amer ? Mais ne t'en fais pas...je trouverai quelqu'un comme toi! Je n'espère rien d'autre que le meilleur pour toi..."_

Un petit coup sec à la vitre le sorti de sa missive...il se tourna vers le hibou qui portait à la patte un parchemin roulé très serré, il se leva, le ventre noué d'appréhension...que venait faire le hibou de Dumbledore ici? Cela devait être grave pour risquer ainsi sa couverture chez les mangemorts...

Il se précipita vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit en hâte avant d'arracher le message au hibou outré qui s'envola prestement en laissant derrière lui quelques plumes cruellement arrachés.

Sa respiration se figea...le parchemin tomba au sol dans un frémissement, il se laissa tomber sur son siège, le visage impassible mais le regard hanté...il prit sa plume et écrivit une simple ligne encore...

_"Je t'avais supplié de ne pas m'oublier...tu m'avais dit que tu te souviendrais...parfois l'amour dure, mais parfois c'est la douleur qui le remplace..."_**_ Severus_**


End file.
